I'm Not That Girl
by theladylillian
Summary: A song fic (sort of). After two years of trying and failing, Claire finally tells her friend how she feels about him while he's dating her friend. The story may seem silly to some at times, but overall has a serious tone. I hope you like Wicked. :)


I just wanted to start off by saying I do not own Harvest Moon or the characters, Sweet Home Alabama, Clorox Wipes, or Children of the Corn. Again some parts of this may seem light hearted and silly, but I did my best to still make it serious. Please enjoy!

"Oh, but you have to come Claire! I already paid for everything!" Lumina begged to her friend.

"I'm just… not in the mood, okay?" Claire admitted somberly.

"Well, you'd better change your mood. The beach party won't be the same without my best friend there! Please?"

"Lumina, I said no thanks," Claire hissed. She got up from her bed the two girls were lounging on. "Why can't you just let it be?"

"Well," Lumina began, "because I have a big surprise! Not just for you, but for everyone really. And I want you to be there to share it with the whole valley," she said flinging her arms out as she pronounced the word whole.

"Maybe I don't want to see… the rest of the valley, Lumina."

"Come on, please?" Lumina pouted. When Claire did not respond, Lumina sang, "It'll be fu-un."

Silence.

"There's gonna be a huge tray of cream puffs…" she tried again.

Claire's ears perked up. She turned around. "Cream puffs?" Lumina knew Claire could not resist the taste of cream puffs- it was her fatal flaw- which was exactly why she had requested them just in case a situation similar to this came up. She sighed. "You, my friend, are an evil girl. Fine! I'll go."

Lumina grinned. "Really? Oh, that's great!" She threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you Claire! You will not regret this!" When she finally let go, Lumina checked her watch. "Well, it's 4:30 now. The party starts at six. So that gives you… let's see, an hour and a half to finish whatever farm-y things you do and finish getting ready."

Claire rolled her eyes.

Lumina jumped up and headed for the door. "Thanks again for deciding to come, Claire. It really means a lot. See you later." And with those last words, she left Claire all alone in her farmhouse.

Once she was gone, Claire sighed and flopped back down on her bed. Lumina didn't know the real reason Claire didn't want to go. It was because _he_ would be there; he was always at the beach. She could see him now, standing by the shore, ankle deep in sea foam, with the wind tossing the ends of his bandanna in every which way and the golden sunlight highlighting his amazing features. '_Stop it_,' Claire chided herself. '_He doesn't deserve to be thought of that way anymore. If Kai wanted you in his life, he wouldn't be wasting his time on _her.'

After just a mere few weeks after moving to the Forget-Me-Not Valley, Claire had given up on romance. There were no strapping young men that caught her eye; she wasn't attracted to any of the available bachelors. Not even the silver-tongued, silver-haired thief that slithered through the streets when the camouflage of night fall masked the valley. Until that one late-spring morning when that dazzling new face had come knocking on her door a couple years ago. Just the thought of him made her heart beat faster. That first year they spent together was an uneventful one in terms of romance. Claire had visited the traveler at his beach stand every day, dropping hints about her affections towards him over pizza slices and pineapple snow cones. Although the two of them became pretty good friends, he often either ignored or didn't catch on to what Claire was trying to tell him, and Claire suspected that it wasn't the latter.

Summer had left as fast as it came, and Kai along with it. Yes, he did come back eventually, as soon as the crisp valley air turned warm again. Claire had expected a repeat of the year before, perhaps a little spark, but what she was least expecting was for Muffy, the strikingly beautiful barmaid to form a lasting relationship with the man in the purple bandanna. The man she loved. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. Claire never stood a chance against Muffy; she was absolutely gorgeous. Perhaps Kai's actions were those of lust, or perhaps he really did have stronger feelings for her than he did for the farmer.

And now it was the 29th of summer, with the seasons preparing to change, and Kai preparing to leave. That was what the party was for: for Summer to out with a bang, usually and literally done during the fireworks festival. But Lumina, being rich and bored, wanted to do something new, something she called adding "luminescent flare." What that was supposed to mean, no one knew for sure, but would soon be uncovered in a few mere hours.

Though she didn't plan on staying very long, Claire dolled herself up anyway. Better to make a good impression then a bad one, she figured. A light blue blouse to complement her hair and eyes, with a white denim skirt. Casual, yet still pretty enough to be seen in public in.

After making sure her appearance was acceptable, Claire left her ranch and headed reluctantly toward the beach. Not too far after her departure, she ran into Kai of all people, who had just left the inn. Claire ignored his presence, but he only grinned and called for her to wait up. Despite her protests, he insisted he should walk with her, that it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He was completely oblivious to the pain he had caused this poor girl.

"'Sup, Claire?" he grinned.

"Just on my way to the party," she answered dryly. "Thought you'd be at the beach already."

"Aw, yeah, usually I would be at this time, but Lumina's butler kicked me off the grounds so he could set up. Completely drove away my customers today," he joked. "So I took the time to freshen up, ya know? I wanna look nice."

"Oh."

Kai hadn't said what he wanted to look nice for, but Claire had a pretty good guess. They walked in silence for a while, Claire taking in the scenery and Kai doing who-knows-what.

"So," Kai asked breaking the silence. "What'cha think this party's for? Lumina said she had a surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Any idea what it is?" When Claire muttered a quite 'no,' Kai busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Claire demanded. Was it something she said? Was there mascara on her forehead? Dear Goddess, did she have fodder in her hair again?

Kai sniffed. "Well, I just happen to find it amusing that Lumina is so determined to keep this a secret that she didn't even tell you."

"Yeah, so?"

Kai eyed her suspiciously. "You okay, Claire? You seem upset… or depressed."

"It's nothing," she lied. "Wouldn't expect you to understand," she lied, noting with pride that Kai didn't catch the hidden meaning of her words.

"Ah, lady problems. I know not to get involved with those. But try to cheer up. It's a party, Claire. Parties are fun. So go enjoy yourself, and I don't want to hear anyone say you look sad, okay? Oh, there's Muffy," he turned toward her. "Bye Claire. I'll finish my motivational speech later. Have fun." He called as he sprinted toward Muffy, leaving the anti-social farmer all by herself.

Claire soon found herself at the food table without even Lumina to keep her company. Claire tried not to take it personally; it was Lumina's party after all. She needed to be welcoming the guests and making sure no one had consumed too much wine.

The original reason Claire had even come was to stuff her face with the heaping pile of creamy goodness that had been laid out before her, but she suddenly had no appetite for them. She started to make her way toward the end of the beach—all she wanted was to go home and curl up in bed—when Lumina hoisted herself atop the snack shack counter.

"Welcome, all!" she called "I hope you're having a great time!"

"Hey, off my counter, rich girl!" Kai yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Though he used a joking tone, it was obvious he really wanted her off. "I cook food on that!"

Lumina stuck her tongue out. "It's my party, beach boy!" she retorted.

"Well it's my shack," he laughed. "Off."

"I'll pay for the damage and all the Clorox wipes you could ever want. Now hush!"

Kai shrugged, obviously defeated as Lumina continued her speech.

"Most of you have probably heard about a surprise I have graciously planned for you. Now I'm not sure if this tradition will stick, but I'm sure at least this one time will be lots of fun. Sabastian!" she called, "bring 'er in!"

The aging butler rolled a rusted red wagon in front of the counter. Inside, a dusty sheet covered a box-y looking figure. Lumina hopped down from her place of authority and yanked the cover off and, wouldn't ya know it, and uncovered a shiny new karaoke machine. "Ta-daa!" Lumina sang. (I know it's kinda dumb, but please don't stop it gets better, I promise!)

The reaction from the crowd was a combination of excited "oohs" and disappointed "ahhs." Claire soon forgot about her longing to be asleep. She wouldn't miss this for the world; it was sure to be hilarious.

The evening went on, the different valley natives got up the courage to sing. Flora, brave soul that she is, went first, singing some odd song Claire had never heard. Next went a drunken Kassey, who barely managed to warble out "Sweet Home, Alabama." Hopefully, he was so drunk that he couldn't detect the laughter aimed at him.

The skill levels of the valley locals were very diverse. Some were notably good, other were gut-wrenchingly awful. Claire was grateful for this, it made her time at the party that much more enjoyable.

A few hours later, Lumina announced that they had time for only one more song. "The only person who hasn't gone tonight is Claire. So some on, Miss Claire," she called. "It's your turn!"

Claire felt her cheeks redden, and time seemed to slow down as all the heads on the beach turned to face her. "Um… no…." she muttered.

"Claire, get your sorry butt up there," Kate yelled at her.

"Fine!" she yelled back, determined to prove to the entire valley that she was no coward. She stomped to the front of the beach and snatched the mic away from Lumina. When Sebastian asked her what song would she wanted, she replied with confidence that surprised even herself. The music started and Claire brought the mic closer to her mouth. "This song goes out to a friend of mine. I will not say who, but after this, you will know who you are."

She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"Hands touch.

Eyes meet.

Sudden silence,

Sudden heat.

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.

He could be that boy.

But I'm not that girl."

In the crowd, Claire saw Kai turn his attention toward her. It scared her a little, but no way was she backing down. She swallowed and continued.

"Don't dream

Too far.

Don't lose sight of who you are.

Don't remember that rush of joy.

He could be that boy…

I'm not that girl."

That verse was a little shaky. Claire didn't have any business trying to hit low notes like that, but somehow to her surprise and delight, managed well.

"Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what might've been.

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in."

Claire was a bit reluctant to sing this next part; surely it would give her away.

"Blithe smile.

Lithe limbs.

She who's winsome, she wins him.

Gold hair with a gentle curl:

That's the girl he chose.

And heaven knows…

I'm not that girl."

She definitely had Kai's attention now. His usually happy and carefree expression was replaced by one of concern. And Claire herself was near tears. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Don't wish.

Don't start.

Wishing only wounds the heart.

I wasn't born for the rose or the pearls."

It was now obvious Claire was talking about herself. For the last verse of the song, Claire looked right into Kai's eyes.

"There's a girl I know.

He loves her…so…

I'm not…

That girl…"

She held that last note to the best of her ability, but had to cut it short from her lack of experience. When the music stopped, Claire bowed and walked back into the crowd, where she was soon bombarded with hugs from Lumina.

"Oh, my goodness, Claire! That was absolutely amazing! I can't believe you dedicated your performance to me! How'd you know I like Wicked?"

"Lucky guess…" she mumbled in response.

"I gotta go thank everyone for coming. I'll talk to you in a bit." And with that, Lumina was lost into the crowd.

Claire wandered over to an umbrella and gazed up at it, wishing she could stand as tall and proud as it did. She was so small in comparison, and she felt even smaller. She couldn't believe what she had just done! That was nothing like her. And on top of that, Kai was going to be furious with her for calling him out like that, but hopefully none of the other valley residents caught on. She certainly had Lumina fooled.

"Claire…"

She turned around. A couple feet in front of her, stood Kai. He looked hurt.

"Um…. I'm guessing you want to talk," she whispered.

"Oh, I think you've said enough, Claire. And in front of the whole valley! How dare you! Is that what you take me for? A heartbreaker?"

"Well at least you can escape it," she retorted. "Run off to one of your other cities to your other girlfriends and escape the laughter! I have to deal with this nut-job, children of the corn place all year!"

"Claire, I don't have-."

"Oh save it. We all know you do."

"That was just some rumor Rick spread! Claire, I like you, really, I do. I just didn't think it was the right time."

"If you really liked me you would come after me!"

"You're being irrational about this!"

"Have a nice life, Kai," Claire said pushing past him. She then ran back to the ranch to the safety of her own home.

Curled up in bed, Claire cried. Honest to Goddess bawled. It was the only thing that could drown out the frantic knocking at her door.

ok? well? how was it? I would reeeallly like to hear what you think. im very skeptical about this. And if i got any on the lyrics wrong, just let me know, and I'll fix it with a wave of my wand. and is a song fic considered a crossover?


End file.
